Finding Canada
by CookieCupcake
Summary: "Russia blinked and watched the sunflower haired boy run tears streaming down his face. It irritated him oddly to see him crying. It irritated him even more when America was the one to stop Canada on his path and in a very odd mix of protectiveness and rage try to soothe the Canadian." This is the story of Canada and Russia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there~ This is my second ever fanfiction so I hope everyone likes it.**

**This is a RusCan story but other pairings will be hinted at or mentioned, so please don't kill me if you don't like them!**

**I do not own anything but the idea for this story.**

**Also please give me reviews so as to encourage me to continue.**

**Gratzi! Merci! Thank You! Arigato! Spasibo!**

* * *

**Finding Canada**

Chapter 1

* * *

Russia sat in his chair waiting for the world meeting to begin. Many of the nations had arrived but there were still people drifting in and out of the conference room. A few nations were already seated and waiting for the whole meeting to begin. But most were up and talking with there fellow nations. The mix of languages and ideas filled the room with a fairly active buzz. But everything was fairly calm due to the absence of a tardy America. Japan who had noticed this absence was inquiring out loud as to where America was while behind him having a fierce glaring match both Turkey and Greece tried to be the most helpful in answering the Asian countries question. Germany and Italy were one of the few sitting and talking about what they would do after the conference. Italy was pleading with Germany for them to go get some pasta and Germany only sighed and gave in. Romano and Spain talked about tomatoes, Finland and Sweden talked about projects for furniture, France and Britain argued about food. Everything was boring.

Sighing Russia smirked half amused half annoyed when the countries near him backed away upon hearing and noticing his slowly building irritation. He was eagerly awaiting for something to happen. Something that would give him some decent entertainment. Why else come to the meetings? Nothing really got done and and everyone feared him so he was always alone. The only saving grace was the stupid arguments and fights that broke out because of the rowdier nations each attempting to defend there not even scratched pride. From the corner of his eye Russia spotted a new figure enter the room. He'd seen the figure many times before, though he first noticed him one fateful day when he'd accidentally sat on him. Of course when he had noticed that he was sitting on the smaller nation he'd not moved, after all if the nation was too weak to do anything about him why should he not get crushed?

Lifting his gaze slowly Russia watched him. The blonde looked like a strange mix of America, France, and Britain. But he was different enough that he was definitely his own nation. Soft feather-like golden hair reminded Russia of sun-flowers gently being pushed by a breeze. Somewhat pail skin was broken apart by an oddly warm pair of purple eyes. They were not purple like Russia's no they held allot more light and colors. Slight dabbles of blues made the gaze even more intriguing. Yes Russia would admit that Canada was cute but rather weak and probably annoying. He was the younger brother of America after all, not to mention his ties to loud Britain and the rapist France. Russia allowed his eyes to follow Canada before he directed his eyes elsewhere. He had no time to be spent watching a weak nation.

Well... Maybe Canada wasn't weak. Russia thought for awhile. He'd been defeated by Canada once during the Olympics. Yes he remembered that day. The blonde was yelling and giving orders like an army general. His feminine features washed away temporarily as his voice ordered each person into some form of attack that brought down Russia and won Canada the game. But that was just hockey... Really when Russia thought about it Canada maybe had hockey but aside that he was definitely weak. Had he even helped out during the world wars? ... Had he? Russia blinked. He prided himself on his knowledge of countries and yet... He knew so little on the meek blonde. Oh well... A lack of knowledge on him would not do much harm. After all no one except for Russia saw Canada and the only reason he saw Canada was because he had debated on more then one occasion taking over the country... Canada had a large land mass right?

A sudden commotion dragged Russia out of his thoughts. Had America finally arrived to create a form of commotion with his idiocy? Russia's eyes darted about until they found the source of the commotion. Near the end of the table was Canada? And Britain? Well... This certainly was... New...

* * *

Canada had run to the conference room today. Worried that he was late he'd left Kumasomething back at the hotel room and ran from the hotel where all the nations were staying to the conference room. When he arrived he stopped in front of the door. Panting he fixed his shirt and blinked when he realized he wasn't late. A mix of annoyance and great relief mixed inside him. Annoyance that he'd panic and ran relief to realize that he was still a little early. Maybe today he would try and talk to someone...

Stepping inside the conference room Canada took a moment to look around and appreciate the buzz of languages and culture circling the room. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood and this made Canada happy. He started to walk toward his seat when he thought he felt a pair of eyes on him. It was a strange feeling that sent a shiver up his spine. But in an oddly good way... Someone was... Noticing him? He pleaded with all his might that it wasn't Cuba who was about to assault him... But nothing happened. No un-pleasent punch. Turning his head slightly to follow where he thought the gaze was coming from he saw... Russia? But right when Canada really turned his head to look at the larger nation he noticed that Russia's eyes were not looking at him. Weird...

Turning his head back Canada continued to weave around the room to get to his seat. When he thought about it... Canada had no idea why Russia would look his way. They shared a few things in common but that was not enough to warrant Russia looking his way... Or not in Canada's opinion as he was very invisible. Shaking the thought out of his mind Canada smiled to himself. Russia had probably thought he was America if he had looked at him... And he should not hope for Russia's attention anyways as it could mean that Russia planned to take him over or that what America would think... To be honest Canada did not get bothered by Russia. He was indeed rather threatening because of his height and size but Canada was not creeped out by his deep purple eyes. If anything unlike most who would run from the nearly white haired northern nation Canada had several times debated inviting him for a hockey match as really Canada felt that Russia was probably the best opponent he'd ever really faced.

Canada snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he'd reached his destination. Today he got the seat near the back of the room by one of the large windows. He'd saved this seat because it was quite far from America's and he thought that maybe if he was far enough he could speak up without being drowned out by his older brother... He always liked how the sun would warm up the space here and he could look out the window. That way if he wasn't noticed he could at least day dream of nice things from looking out at the bright sky.

"AMERICA!"

Oh no... Any daydreams and nice thoughts shattered right then and there. Turning to see who the accuser was this time Canada came face to face with a very angry looking Britain. Why today? Things had been going so well... Canada cringed and winced as Britain began to yell out accusation after accusation while he grabbed onto his arms and shook him. The mix of being shook and the iron grip Canada knew would leave additional bruises to the many he'd already collected from previous misunderstandings. He just stared at Britain as he was shook. Behind Britain there was France who apparently also thought he was America and wasn't doing a thing... In fact everyone was just watching. Because... Because they thought he was America...

Something in Canada snapped right then. He was NOT America! He was Canada! They did NOT look or even ACT alike! And yes Canada loved his brother but... Mother of Maple he wasn't America he was Canada! Canada grabbed onto Britain and lifted the Brit over his shoulder before slamming him down on the ground and hard. The force was enough to make Britain let go and enough to make every head turn there direction.

"I AM NOT AMERICA!"

Canada's throat burned. He never really yelled. And when he did it was when he played hockey but this was yelling in anger yelling with emotions. The shocked looks he received only spurred him on further. He was going to get his point across!

"I'm Canada! CANADA! CA-NA-DA!"

Canada watched everyone grow more confused as they tried to remember who Canada was... The only person who seemed shocked but not so much confused was Russia... But Canada had no time to wonder why no he was to proud to stop now he had to keep going... Had to finish what he started! He was Canada for Maples sake. He had been a source for Germany's nightmares during the war, the troops were known for there courage and ruthlessness... He was Canada a the country that had asked for his independence not fought... He was Canada home of maple syrup, hockey and... Why did no one ever...

"Mon Canada! You did not have to be so forceful with Britain!" Thick french accent.. That could only be his papa... The country who'd practically raised him yet had no idea who he was most of the time? How dare he say that.

"SHUT UP!" Canada slammed his fist down on the table but did not react to the pain when his fist smashed through the wood leaving it in splinters. That would hurt later... "I-I did! No one not even you papa! Everyone thinks I'm America! I'm Canada... I get beat up all the time... I'm sick of getting bruises for America... I-I don't care if he's my big brother! I-I'M CANADA!" Hot tears were streaming down his face. He wanted out of here...

Turning Canada ran toward the exit. Tears streamed down his face and his eyes burned and blurred from the salty water that kept spilling out. He did not notice America walking in until he bumped right into his brother.

"Hey little br- Canada? What's wrong?"

Canada did not say a word. He did not trust himself not to scream anymore not to hurt his brothers feelings. He just stood there held back a little by America shaking and crying.

"Canada... What happened?"

He could hear the anger and rage seep into his brothers voice. America was always protective and Canada was sure that if he explained America would probably beat up Britain. But Canada did not want violence he just wanted to run away. He pulled himself out of his brother's grip and ran out of the door, out of the building. He just needed a few hours to cry. To think... To be angry at himself for being so rude and mean... Right now he'd admit he hated himself more then everyone else... But he still was angry at them... For forgetting him.

* * *

Russia was... Shocked to say the least. Watching Canada get beat up well... It wasn't really entertaining... Which was odd as usually he'd be all for that sort of thing. But something about watching Canada get shaken and abused verbally was irritating... And he even considered interfering but it was too late because Canada acted. In fact he picked up Britain and threw him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Before he began to quite literally yell. This shocked Russia even more as Canada did not yell really... except for Hockey but...

After smashing the table, breaking down, and telling France to shut up. Canada bolted. Russia blinked and watched the sunflower haired boy run tears streaming down his face. It irritated him oddly to see him crying. It irritated him even more when America was the one to stop Canada on his path and in a very odd mix of protectiveness and rage try to soothe the Canadian. But Canada only pulled away and continued to run. Everyone stood still while America began yelling at them all. He wanted answers for his brother's tears and he wanted them now. Russia knew he was probably the best spectator to give an answer but he did not provide one. He instead made his face neutral and listened as everyone tried to quell America's anger while explaining. Russia did not feel like smiling and scaring... He did not know what he felt.

The meeting soon turned into a horrible chaotic mess as America attacked Britain. France tried to pull Britain away while Japan pulled at America, but the whole thing was just a mess of anger while most other nations either stared in shock and confusion or like Italy asked everyone to please stop fighting while nearly on the verge of tears. When everything finally settled down a few hours later the meeting was called to an end until tomorrow. Many nations were eager to leave but America, France, Britain, and a few others stayed to talk out somethings. Russia had other plans in mind.

He quickly left the meeting hall and left the building. Normally he would go to a bar or go back to his own room where he'd watch a movie but today he decided to try and find a certain Canadian. Russia had no idea why he wanted to find the Canadian... But he did. He needed to find Canada. Luckily all the nations were staying at the same hotel so that narrowed it down considerably. And after having a quick conversation with the desk clerk Russia's search was narrowed down even more. Canada was in room 121 near his own which was 132. A quick trip up the elevator and Russia was headed toward Canada's door... Which he noted was partially open.

Walking up to the door Russia knocked gently. There was no answer no noise... Was Canada ok? He knocked again. Still no answer... He felt... Slightly worried for the northern nation. Finally he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was dark and silent. But... Not entirely silent. No he heard the faintest whimpers and sniffles. Following them toward the bed Russia blinked a little. Sitting on the ground next to the bed. Was Canada. His knees up to his chest a pillow covered his eyes from which Russia guessed tears still flowed. Next to Canada was his polar bear that was gently rubbing his master's arm in a comforting fashion. Russia cleared his throat and gently knelled down. When he spoke he was surprised how soft it sounded.

"I found you Canada."

* * *

**Was it good? Are you going to shoot me for typos and bad grammar due to my infiltrating french?**

**Should I continue make this a story or just write a quick end?**

**You tell me because idk! **

**And for the record I know you guys are wondering where Canada saying eh and Russia's sexy accent... But sense Canada was kinda yelling I did not know where to insert an eh and Russia only say's one thing so I could not give him his sexy accent really but when they begin talking more I will be sure to insert many of there speaking quirks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! **

**It's the end of year so exams and studying and stuff...**

**But thank you for all the positive feedback! 3 **

**Merciiiii~**

* * *

**FINDING CANADA**

Chapter 2

* * *

If you'd told Canada a few hours ago that he was going to have a breakdown at the world meeting and then end up back at his hotel room... Only to be found and comforted by Russia... Canada would most likely have told you that you were completely and utterly insane. And yet here he was sipping hot chocolate that RUSSIA had made for him... Canada was shocked to discover that Russia had any sort of culinary skills even if it was just hot chocolate it was still something... In fact Russia had taken the time to put cream and maple syrup on it... Ok Canada would admit that the only reason Russia put maple syrup was because honey and caramel was no where to be found in the large hotel room.

Looking up from the warm beverage Canada once again looked over at Russia. The larger nation sat across from him with his own vodka hot chocolate drink. Ever sense Russia had pulled him off the ground sat him down and made him the drink they had been silent. In fact Canada had been unsure what to say after Russia said he'd... Found him...

"T-Thank you..." Canada barely recognized his own voice it was so small... so tiny and fragile compared to what it had been while he was yelling... Poor England... He'd never... Never meant to be so harsh... But he just... He'd snapped.

"You better not be getting to near crying again... You finally stopped and it took a long while, da?" Russia's voice was oddly soothing to Canada... He had been about to cry again and he'd not even realized it. He gave a small but grateful smile. Russia's voice... It was rarely this soft... Canada had heard Russia speak quite a few times in his Russian accent... And he'd noted on several occasions that it always seemed to be holding a threat... But there was no threat in Russia's voice now...

"T-Thank you Russia..."

"You are very much welcome comrade Canada."

"E-Eh? ... You... You know me?"

Russia chuckled and it cause Canada's cheeks to become red. No duh Russia knew him... He'd had a meeting meltdown... But even still Russia said his name with so much certainty as if he'd always known who he was... Canada blinked realizing hot tears were once again flowing down his cheeks staining his soft face with wet trails. He sniffed and looked away defiant refusing to cry in front of Russia AGAIN.

"Comrade Canada is very sad, da?"

"Yes... Y-Yes... Canada i-is very...S-sad."

Canada's voice cracked and he wiped his eyes still stubborn as ever. He dared to glance at the Russian nation. Russia did not seem happy or amused by his pain... That was... Weird... America had always said that Russia liked to see people weak... Apparently it was because Russia planned to conquer everyone and thing and make them 'one with Russia.' And yet as Russia sat there enjoying vodka hot chocolate... He did not seem upset or pleased with Canada's tears... Instead he just stared at him with watchful purple eyes like he was trying to figure out what to do to make him stop... Maybe Russia was nicer then he seemed?

"Why is comrade Canada sad?"

Canada blinked in shock. Russia was curious about his feelings? Canada turned and stared Russia right in the eyes. The Russia seemed annoyed with Canada's shock... Though the annoyance faded when Canada began to smile ever so gently. There was a comfortable silence as the two northern nations stirred there hot chocolate and waited for Canada to answer... Yes Canada was waiting for his own answer... There were many reasons he felt sad but how is it that he could tell Russia... It's not like he would understand... I mean he'd never been forgotten always left alone... Or... Or maybe he did? Russia had no one really... And he'd lost allot of people because they left and never came back... So maybe he did understand.

"I'm alone... I'm always all alone... And when I'm not it's because of something stupid... So I'm still alone I'm just bruised."

There was a less comfortable silence that followed Canada's statement. Russia seemed to be thinking waiting for his own answer... This time Canada stirred his glass and gently sipped the chocolaty beverage enjoying the now perfect room temperature drink... But soon it would get cold and then he would be forced to try and finish a half glass of cold and yet still equally chocolaty beverage.

"Comrade Canada would no longer like to be alone, da?"

"E-Eh? ... I... Yes... I would... I-I would love to no longer be alone..."

"So you will become one with mother Russia then, da?"

The peaceful silence the calm serenity or the afternoon the strange hope for a friendship with Russia... GONE. Become one with Russia? How did Russia even mean? He could mean friends... In that case it was good... But he could mean Canada literally becomes one with Russia... Or maybe he meant... NO! Russia would NEVER mean THAT... Right? Canada allowed his mind to linger until he felt his cheeks heat up... Wait was that... Laughing?

"Little Canada is very cute da?"

"E-Eh? C-Cute?"

More laughing... Not mocking or sinister just amused and kind... No creepy Kolkolkol... Yes Russia was laughing... Ok well maybe it was more like chuckling but it still made Canada blush and get redder and redder he was probably a color that would render Spain's tomatoes jealous...

"Da... Comrade Canada looks very funny when he gets all red in face."

"I-I do not!"

"Da, you do Canada... Look in mirror."

From out of who knows where Russia pulled out a mirror and placed it in front of Canada. There was a silence while Canada studied his red burning cheeks... More silence... And even more... And then... Laughing? Yes Canada was laughing. Russia was right... He looked hilarious when he was blushing... Ok well... Canada would attribute that most of the comedy was because of his still puffy eyes and his red cheeks... It looked something along the lines of a very mad and red puffer fish.

"It feels good to laugh after tears fall, da?"

"O-Oui!"

There was another pleasant silence as both northern nations continued to snicker on either end still amused by Canada's unfortunately but comedy gold red face. Canada's mind returned to what Russia said... What did he mean when he said become one... Curiously and somewhat awkward due to stuttering he asked Russia.

"R-Russia... W-What did you mean when y-you asked me to become one with you e-eh?"

"Russia meant he want's Canada to become one with Russia... It is not hard to understand da?"

Canada blinked. Yes it was hard to understand... Why is it that Russia did not realize...

"Maple... I mean... D-Does that mean we become friends? O-Or..."

Russia seemed to be able to tell what Canada was going to make reference to... His days of communism that no ever let go...

"Nyet! Russia will not make comrade Canada become one country with mother Russia... Comrade Canada wan't to no longer be alone da? And Russia is alone to da? Then Canada must become friends with Russia da?"

"E-Eh? F-Friends? With me? Russia a-are you sure... Please... Y-You will just forget d-don-"

"Nyet! Russia will not forget comrade Canada... We are friends now!"

Canada blinked... Could it be? That just like that he actually got... A friend? Canada no longer cared that it was Russia he was talking too or that America would flip if and when he discovered they were friends... What about France and England? He beamed and bounced showing his obvious joy.

"... Are comrade Canada and Russia friends?"

"Yes... Yes were friends."

Canada had a friend...

* * *

**WOOO! ANOTHER CHAPTERRRR I hope I keep receiving good reviews and that everyone like's this~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**TIP! If your ever trying to write a productive rp... Don't allow yourself to get distracted by your Hetalia Dedicated Tumblr... **

**Anyway I don't own anything and yeah o 3o **

* * *

**FINDING CANADA**

Chapter 3

* * *

Russia woke up to the sound of a rather annoying sound. He huffed and lifted his numb arm lazily before allowing the numb and now tingling appendage to slam down on top of whatever was making such a racket... He immediately regretted it of course when his mind finally caught up with him making him realize that the thing he'd just crushed was his alarm clock... Or well... The HOTELS alarm clock. Opening his eyes the northern nation growled annoyed. Today was another day or horrible, boring, annoying, mind num- Oh wait... Russia smiled remembering a rather nice piece of information. Today's would not be all that bad because Russia now had a friend. Little Canada. Although the two of them had just became friends the previous evening they already got along quite well and Russia was sure that as time continued little Canada would only grow to admire Russia more then he already did da?

Russia sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked apologetically at the broken clock watching as it blinked the time. He had about a good hour until he had to even start heading over to the meeting which was good as little Canada had offered to make him pancakes that morning. He'd only offered when Russia told him how most morning he took a swig of vodka before he departed and did not eat until lunch. This had caused the blonde to become frantic and scold Russia for not taking better care of himself. Really Russia was not yet sure if the Canadian was just to sweet for his own good or had some weird love for breakfast considering he began planning there breakfast the previous evening...

Quickly getting up and taking a shower Russia was dressed and walking around the room brushing his teeth before a half hour had even passed Maybe he was more eager to have breakfast with Canada then he was letting on to himself? Nyet! That was certainly not it! Mother Russia rushed for no one after all! He was the biggest country that meant people rushed for him. No way he was going to rush to make sure he and Canada had enough time just the thought was ridiculous...

~ 3 minutes later ~

Alright so maybe mother Russia rushed sometimes... Blinking at Canada's door Russia tentatively knocked. No answer... He tried again. Just like the previous night he began to feel worried. Ok... He'd knock one more time... Canada was fine... He had to be fine... Right? He'd seen little Canada just last night. Certainly nothing else could have happened. Swallowing down his pride Russia tried to open the door. To his surprise it was unlocked... Little Canada should probably be more careful... Walking in Russia pulled out his pipe and was about to Kolkolkol his way to kill whoever had harmed his new friend when he froze. Canada was standing before him eyebrow raised bottle of some strange golden goo in his hands. There was a silence a horribly awkward silence. The type of silence that could break glass. But Canada looked ok... Not injured or frightened just a little confused as he watched Russia with his oddly beautiful violet eyes. In the early morning light they looked amazing.

"I did not vake Canada up... Da?"

"N-no I've been up for awhile... But... U-ummm... Eh... W-Why did you come in without knocking?"

There was a silence as Russia just allowed himself to watch the small thin nation squirm and blush and look away. As if the wall was so interesting? But it was cute none the less... In fact little Canada was nearly cuter then Russia's cat. And that was saying much considering she was a pure ball of soft fur that purred loudly got love from everyone and had the most pleading eyes ever.

"I did indeed knock little Canada. Perhaps you have your head in da clouds?"

"E-Eh? O-Oh... You must have knocked w-when I was getting the maple syrup out from the closet."

Russia was about to ask what Canada was doing storing food in a closet, let alone how he'd said such a thing so casually as if everyone had bottle of... Maple syrup? In there closets. But he was cut off when Canada let out a sudden yelp that made Russia's eyes go wide and his pipe to return from it's idle position. He was ready to attack Canada's assailant, to rip out there jaw, and make them plead for mother Russia's... Canada's assailant was a polar bear. Oh yes... He remembered now. The smaller nation often carried the impatient ball of fur with him. And now it had tripped Canada and was demanding food while it padded at Canada's cheek expectantly.

"Of course the food is almost done Kumanuma... E-Eh! Russia! Please p-put down your pipe Kumacanon did not mean to trip me I'm sure!"

Looking at Canada's large shining beautiful eyes Russia felt his cheeks heat up and he hid them with his scarf all the while stuffing his pipe back into his pocket. He did not wish to frighten the cute little nation. They had only just made friends and Russia still felt as though things were shaky. They would be shaky until Russia so deemed them not... Which was... At some-point...

Russia took a seat at the table while Canada who finally pulled Kuma... Something off went over to the stove and began pouring a strange batter into the pan. Russia would admit he'd only really ate his food and maybe the food from a few other countries so having Canada cook for him was an exiting and terrifying experience wrapped into one. On one hand he might take after... America and England meaning the food would either kill Russia or slowly kill him... But he was also related to France right? That meant there was the chance the food mark Russia and forever raise his expectations of every other future breakfast ever.

Blinking out of his thoughts as a plate of some odd golden things were placed in front of him Russia blinked. Canada only giggled and opened the maple syrup before allowing the golden goo to drizzle all over the stack on the plate. Russia blinked and took a shy bite as soon as Canada was seated across from him. The larger of the two froze and went wide eyed as he stared at the stack of...

"Canada! Vat are these? They are very yummy~"

Canada giggled and Russia wanted to blush hearing the cute happy noise escape his friends lips.

"There pancakes... I'm really glad you like them..."

Russia nodded eagerly smiling like a kid at Christmas as he quickly dug into the rest of the stack eagerly. At one point he even added more maple syrup much to the satisfaction of the Canadian. After the food was out of the way Canada grabbed the plates even the one for Kuma-whatever and cleaned it while the friends talked about the meeting and the points they wanted to raise that is if anything stayed on track... Which was highly unlikely. Russia also got an explanation to the Maple Syrup in the closet when Canada grabbed and returned the bottle there stating it was the only way America would not sniff out and chug it all before the Canadian could return home and re-stalk. Russia also listened as Canada put away the dishes all while voicing his shame over yesterday's incident and how after Russia had left the previous night the Canadian had sent a bottle of some of his finest maple syrup to England and America... Apparently France got a bottle of frozen grape wine which was a Canadian specialty wine (It really is!) because Canada knew he would waste the maple syrup and how dare he do so as maple syrup was the best and he only got the finest nothing fake no corn something or what not...

~ Time Skip ~

Russia was grinning. Today was already going so well. He'd had breakfast with Canada and got to listen to him swear in French about cornstarch trying to replace Maple Syrup. They'd also talked about Hockey on the way to the meeting room. And were now playfully poking at areas where each others teams could do better. Russia admitted that he lacked highly in defense where as Canada had a fairly good balance but maybe relied on defense a little to much? Much to Russia's delighted surprise Canada was able to take criticism and even swore and grumbled about how he'd told his team they needed a little more aggression next time. The whole experience was making Russia glad he had not simply used yesterday to invade Canada. Invading and keeping Canada as a pet would have probably been fun but... Russia was sure he would have hated seeing the blonde fearful and upset. Yes... He much preferred being friends... It was... A new concept to say the least but one Russia was very much enjoying.

As the two walked into the meeting they were pleased to see a few people had already showed up and were talking amongst themselves. Greece was already asleep on the couch and Turkey was attempting to wake him with various things like water or a feather but the other did not respond which was annoying Turkey allot. Japan had arrived and was complaining about being old while America laughed and just slapped Japan's back saying they should have another video game marathon. France and Britain were also there already arguing... It seems as though France had decided to use Canada's wine to try and charm England... But England being much more a tea person rejected the offer which somehow escalated into England now yelling at the 'frog' and France trying to get at England with a dress... Wherever that came from... Russia was annoyed with the whole seen and was about to complain until he saw Canada smiling gently and chuckling.

"Vat is so amusing comrade Canada?"

"... I like seeing everyone so lively eh... It let's me know there all ok and happy."

Russia blinked a little taken back but soon covered his mouth with his scarf and smiled to himself. His new friend was so caring... He was foolish for it very much so but... It was so nice. To have someone just care like that for a change. The two northern nations made there way over to where they decided they would both sit for the day. Seeing as America was the host he never had a set spot so people tended to change locations... Much to Germany's dismay. As the two friends chatted quietly returning to the topic of Hockey they were unaware that someone had finally taken notice to Russia's new friend..**.**

* * *

**Was it ok? O 3O Everyone still liking it so far? 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! My little Canadian heart cannot thank you enough! 3**

**Eh, well... I also owe a few explanations as many of you have pointed out this fic is very fluffy and and equal amount have mentioned my spelling and grammatical errors.**

**Pardoner~ I'm really sorry about my spelling I never learned how to write English until 5th grade it's suffered much for my it! Il try to do better but seriously thank you all! **

**Maitenant on is vas~**

* * *

**FINDING CANADA**

Chapter 4

* * *

It had been a month sense the world meeting, and needless to say Russia was bored out of his mind. He lay on the couch in his living room staring at the ceiling while the t.v droned on in the background about the world. Why count the news just begin with 'Everything is horrible everywhere, in other news look something not as horrible.' Russia contemplated how if the news people just got to the point instead of trying to sweeten things he would not have to spend so much time watching it to know how other countries were doing. Russia no longer wished to dominate all countries, in fact he'd let go of such notions for awhile now. While it was true though that he looked for allies and new friends but no one would approach him, no one had for a long time even Belarus seemed to leave him alone these days...

Sighing Russia shifted his body grimacing as he mentally noted he could not shift because he was much to large for the couch... Or much to large when he was sprawled on it at least... Why was he sprawling anyway? He was Russia? He should hold himself with dignity at all moments... And yet... And yet he was simply to lazy. Growling at himself he finally sat up, looking over at the t.v he growled annoyed by the chirpy woman's voice and shut it off. He needed something to do... He could go scare the other nations but that would not end well... In the past he could do so but in today's modern culture with the whole world peace and U.N... It would certainly not end well... And then... Canada would certainly hear if he did. Russia frowned and shook his head. The U.N would go to Canada first he was unlike his brother the worlds Peacekeeper and if news of Russia messing with a country got out they would tell Canada to ensure peace... And then Canada would not wish to 'hang out' with Russia anymore... And then Russia would be all alone again... With everyone still scared of him because of what he had been... Yes... What he HAD been... He would not go there again... He would not scare away comrade Canada...

Comrade Canada... He had told Russia he could come over whenever da? Russia stood and walked _(Read: Jogged remember mother Russia rushes for no one) _into his office where he fished out the little paper with Canada's information on it. Canada and Russia had been talking quite a bit after the world meeting but neither one had visited or done much aside send the odd email. Russia smiled shoving the paper into his pocket. That would now change... Russia would go visit Canada just for a day or two... And it boded well because in a few days the next world meeting would be happening at America's house... He would use that as his excuse and then Canada would surely not find him weird or scary. Smirking at his own devious excuse Russia headed upstairs to pack.

_~ Magical Time Skip ~_

Russia smiled as the cab dropped him off in front of Canada's house. He'd made certain no news of his visit got out as he was planning on surprising the younger nation and if what Canada talked about was true... With everyone ignoring him at least... Then it would indeed be a surprise. Looking over Canada's house Russia smiled appreciatively, it was located just a few minutes outside the city and was a peaceful place. Picking up his bags Russia began walking over to Canada's front door but before he could even set foot on the porch a loud crash and screaming got his attention. And Russia... Well Russia KNEW screams... So not even a few seconds after the noise split the air did Russia know that was Canada! Dropping everything Russia pulled out his pipe and for what seemed the millionth time in a short span of time rushed into Canada's domain ready to save him.

Now if I told you Russia had fainted... I'm pretty sure he would kill me... But... He fainted. But the reason why he fainted? Well if you'd happened to run into a living room covered in splatters and globs of what could possibly be blood but your not sure because you never actually checked to see your newest friend lying on the floor eyes wide with an axe in there hand also covered in what looked like blood, while your sister standing wide eyed and crazy with her knives dripping... And that bear in the corner of the room licking at whatever the blood like substance was... You might very well faint also...

"R-Russia? Mr. Russia are you alright?"

"Big brother? Big brother are you not well?"

"Russia... P-Please wake up..."

Russia slowly woke up. His eyes felt heavy but he pulled them open to see a pair of sweet lavender orbs staring down at him with a worried look. Russia smirked and reached up to mess up the blonde hair of his young friend when he suddenly remembered where he was and what he'd seen. Sitting up Russia looked around wildly to see Belarus scrubbing at a dark stain on the floor with a frown. Needless to say it took several times explaining the situation before Russia understood what had happened and that Belarus really was no threat to Canada.

As it turns out, Canada and Belarus had been friends for awhile now. Apparently Canada been introduced by Ukraine who insisted that Canada was a good guy and the best person to go to for advice. So Belarus had listened to her older sister and after awhile she'd grown use to Canada's strange fading tendency's and the two got to be good friends. Apparently Canada was helping her with her tendency to scare people as she had a crush on someone (Someone she refused to tell Russia about which worried him). As for the current incident at hand... By what Russia understood... Belarus was petting Kumajiro when a spider startled her... In her fear she'd apparently thrown her knives everywhere in an attempt to kill the bug... In doing this she nearly hit Canada who was coming inside after cutting some wood. And Canada had apparently dropped his axe which had fallen on and exploded several bottles of cheap knock of syrup that America had sent Canada awhile ago and was still waiting to be throne away. Apparently Russia had burst in when Canada slipped on Maple syrup while prying his axe out of the floor causing him to scream and fall onto his back all while Belarus still tried to kill the spider...

After going over the story one more time Russia finally grabbed a cloth and began to help clean the living room. Luckily it seemed that most of the spray had gotten the floor walls (ceiling) and missed the couch. The trio actually laughed as they worked and Russia smiled secretly to himself upon realizing that this was the first time in a long time he and Belarus talked without her coming after him with knives. The trio laughed again when Canada realized there was syrup on the ceiling after having a glob fall and land on his back causing him to let out a rather girlish yelp.

After a few hours with several breaks to feed Kumajiro the stickiness was cleaned, Kumajiro was no longer complaining about hunger, and Russia's bags were dragged into the house. Canada thanked Belarus gave her a stack of pancakes and wished her good-luck as she left. Finally it seemed it was just Canada and Russia. Canada turned to face Russia after closing the door and waving to Belarus.

"So... Bonjour ... What brought you here today?"

Russia blinked ready to use his earlier excuse but it seemed to be such a lame excuse that Russia just covered his mouth with his scarf and mumbled the real reason.

"I wanted to visit comrade Canada... I was very bored and you invited me to... da?"

Canada seemed to light up at this reassuring Russia it was the right thing to say. He watched as Canada fidgeted trying not to show the absolute joy that seemed to wash over himself.

"Oui! I mean yes I did... I'm happy you decided to visit... You can stay until we have to go to Americas! I will show you Canada! Though sense it's the summer it will be pretty hot..."

Russia arched an eye brow as the two moved into the living room to sit and chat.

"I though that Canada was a northern country da?"

Canada seemed to giggle but held it in rather well.

"True... Winter lasts for what seems like most of the year but for about 3 months I get hit with a huge heat wave with small storms here and there... I was going to plant my garden this weekend actually... You would not mind helping me would you?"

Russia smiled at this but ensured it was mostly hidden by his scarf.

"I will gladly assist comrade Canada."

Canada seemed to relax at this and he stood to make dinner telling Russia to bring his bags up to guest room and make sure it was to his liking. As Canada departed Russia looked around taking time to appreciate Canada's warm living room... All the colors were warm browns or reds, there were accents of white and Russia thought it worked well. The floor was a deep red brown wood that went well with the strange rocks that framed the fire place... Above the fire place and built in there was a flat screen t.v that looked like it was barely used judging by the thin layer of undisturbed dust on the remote... He also took time to note the mangled part of the wooden floor where Canada's axe must have fallen.

Standing Russia grabbed his bags and slipped up stairs. The stairs he noted were not wood but instead rock and lead to the upstairs where the rock seemed to invade into the bathroom, and down the halls but the rooms floors were also wood. Russia peeked into several rooms before he actually found the guest room and during his short expedition he found Canada's room which he noted had a huge soft looking bed with dark red covers and fluffy white pillows and a rather large bookcase. After opening a closet and then an office Russia finally opened what appeared to be a guest bedroom... But it seemed to be covered in strange objects... There were rose petals all over the bed a strange symbol on the floor and a pile of alien action figures...

"Ah... I see you've found the family guest room."

Russia spun around hiding the fact Canada startled him... How did he manage to be so quiet? Looking back at the room and then at Canada he asked no questions but Canada obviously understood.

"Well... France, England, and America come to visit and they never do at the same time... They always take the same guest room and tend to leave things behind... I have yet to clean this room yet... Though maybe Il just England's magic circle... He'll paint a new one on anyways... Though I'm certainly cleaning the bed and getting rid of all those rose petals... Honestly I don't know how France sleeps with them... He threw them into my bed last time while attempting to charm me and all they did was tickle."

Russia almost wanted to growl when Canada spoke of France trying to win Canada over. A dark smile overcame Russia face as he looked down at Canada.

"If France becomes to annoying to comrade Canada I will gladly dispose of his da?"

Canada's eyes widened and Russia took time to admire the beautiful sparkle that seemed to fill his friends lavender eyes.

"Oh, non... I'm use to France and he's never managed to charm me... In fact most of the time he just wants to cuddle... I am his fils after all and he misses the time we spent together when I was small... Papa France actually wants to keep me innocent forever..."

'Or be the one to have a first go.' Russia added bitterly before closing the door to the strange guest room and erasing the dark aura that had previously surrounded him... Though he noted that Canada seemed completely oblivious to it. Gesturing for Canada to lead he watched as the quiet nation walk to the door across from the one he was at and open it wide to reveal and much cleaner room. Canada smiled and then excused himself to go downstairs and check on the poutine...

Russia walked into the room Canada had just opened for him and smiled at the sight of the clean warm room. Setting his bags down Russia sat on the soft bed admiring the beautiful quilted colors and the pattern of red and white... Russia knew he would enjoy his stay with Canada...

"Mr. Russia! Dinners done~"

Starting with dinner.

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone and all the support as I said it might be slow because I'm not managing a Hetalia Tumblr where I post pictures and stuff and I also will post some of my fanfictions on there also.**

_My Tumblr is Hetalia Round the World btw.. _

**sometimes I take requests for stuff so you know feel free to ask I really don't mind so long as it's polite my sweet Canadianess feels I should oblige and do my very best~**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: This is a super special Chapter because IT'S CANADA'S BIRTHDAY! **

**Also thank you for the support it means everything to me~ **

**Also I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

**FINDING CANADA**

Chapter 5

* * *

Russia woke up feeling slightly confused. He knew for a fact he was not at home... This bed was much to warm and soft to be his own. Looking around Russia smiled remembering where he was and the wonderful meal he had shared with Canada the previous evening. At first Russia had been wary to try Poutine mainly because it sounded so very close to Putin but after seeing that it really was just fries, cheese, and gravy he'd tried it... Needless to say he was amazed! It tasted much better then it sounded!

Sitting up Russia regretted it immediately when he remembered that the previous night he'd not put on his pajamas, but instead of the cold he expected to nip at his skin Russia found it to be pleasantly warm. But, Canada WAS a northern nation was he not? Russia frowned remembering how Canada had told him yesterday that they had short hot summers... And it technically summer now wasn't it? Standing Russia walked over to the window and peeked out at the world. The early morning light was throwing itself on everything and Russia smiled as he saw the blonde head of his friend moving around outside checking the small garden and looking around. Canada's house was just a few minutes away from the city which was how Russia had convinced (Read: Terrified ) the taxi driver into driving him to Canada's house the previous day. After putting on his only t-shirt and a pair of pants Russia once again checked to see if his friend was still outside which he was.

Russia walked over to the balcony and opened the door. He smiled as he stepped out into the warm yet crisp morning. After re-adjusting his scarf and briefly noting he had not taken it off last night, Russia peered over the edge of the balcony at Canada who was fussing about where he would plant what. The sunshine haired blonde seemed so much louder out here in his own home finally relaxed, and Russia smiled as he just watched his friend move about... Russia chuckled nearly silently when he noticed Canada's choice apparel which was jeans and a red plaid shirt it made the blonde look much more robust then usual... But Canada always seemed to be changing in that regard... Sometimes he looked delicate to Russia like a small sunflower in desperate need of care... Sometimes he looked strong as he was now with his axe chopping wood. Sometimes he seemed scary like the time America had dared to say 'fake' syrup was just as good as actual maple syrup. But none of these versions of Canada were false they were all genuinely Canada... Perhaps that was why he enjoyed his little comrades company? Like Russia he had many sides each as strange but... nyet not beautiful... Ah it seemed he'd let his thought's had run-away.

"Good morning comrade Canada... We are going to be planting your garden today, da?"

Canada seemed shocked to hear his voice but spun around and looked up... And much to Russia's utmost delight he smiled at Russia... But what delighted Russia most was the fact he saw no fear or suspicion in the others face just a soft welcoming smile and maybe relief... Relief that Russia had not forgotten him... Yes Canada looked genuinely happy to see him. And Russia was oddly pleased to admit that he was genuinely happy to see Canada as well.

_~ A magical time skip ~_

After a breakfast full of pancakes, laughter and jokes about fake syrup Canada and Russia were ready to begin there planting. Well they were until Canada noticed he was missing a few seeds. So after Canada apologizing like a mad man (And feeding Kumajiro who had finally woken up) the pair got into Canada's red truck and headed off to go shopping for what Canada needed to complete his small garden. Russia stayed silent during the trip into the city but he took time to admire the scenery even as they came into the city he continued to admire everything, only blinking out of his haze when the truck stopped in front of a small store.

"Il be right back with the seeds, if you want we can also get ice cream after?"

Russia smirked. Canada must have noticed his slow growing discomfort as the head seemed to only increase with every minute.

"Is my little comrade sure he is a northern nation? I am beginning to doubt it."

Canada only laughed and turned disappearing inside the small store leaving Russia to half lean out the open window. He'd always liked the heat but... He'd not come prepared for it. Groaning Russia decided to distract himself, yes surely that would eliviate some of his discomfort. Apparently the only distraction he could think of was to watch everyone go about there daily business... But as Russia watched he began to notice a familiar pattern... Everywhere he turned to look people were putting up large amounts of red, white and maple leafs... All the stores were putting up 'Closed on the 1st'... The 1st... That was the Monday... The day of the meeting why would everyone be closing down that day? Russia frowned as he tried to remember what could be happening on the 1st...

Russia looked away from the people to the store as Canada emerged with a small bag with several packets of seeds. Russia being the curious person he was could not help but snoop into the bag as soon as Canada was inside the truck and set it down. Russia looked through the seeds smiling as he noted Canada had bought 2 packets of sunflower seeds probably remembering how Russia had said he loved them the previous evening. But despite the pleasant silence that filled the truck as Canada drove them to a nearby ice cream shop, Russia still was wondering what was so important about the 1st. Finally they arrived and Russia silently followed Canada into the shop. Canada ordered Russia to find them a seat insisting he already knew what kind of ice cream he should get Russia. This promptly caused the older nation to raise an eye brow in curiosity but obey the smaller of the twos wishes. He found them a pleasant seat by the window taking time to admire the small shop. When Canada returned he handed Russia his ice cream with a smirk. It looked like plain vanilla but when Russia took a lick he was pleasantly surprised to taste vodka. A pleasant conversation filled the emptiness as they ate.

"Comrade Canada?"

"Oui, Russia?"

"The 1st... It is your birthday is it not?"

"... Oui... But don't worry about it... It's the day of meeting anyways... And everyone else normally forgets about it so... It's really fine."

A sudden awkward silence befell the two and Russia frowned seeing the sadness in his new friends eyes. Russia nearly growled thinking about how Canada's own family must have forgotten him... But he would not forget... Yes this birthday would be special for the other. In order to break the intense silence Russia grinned and reminded Canada with a chuckle about America's brilliant plan to create a giant hamster fueled by burgers to save the world if aliens invaded. This caused the younger of the two to giggle and finally laugh as Russia attempted to imitate America's seriousness as he brought out charts and everything.

_~ Yet another magical time skip ~_

The day after was much the same. Canada and Russia spent the day planting seeds while they talked about everything that came to mind. The two talked about, sports, the weather, future plans and ideas. And when they were done with the garden Canada brought out the sunflower seeds and the two created a special spot just for them. Canada promised to inform Russia about there growth so he could come see when they finally bloomed. Russia also convinced Canada to take him back into the city (for 'ice cream'), luckily Canada needed groceries anyway so that had happened. Russia also spent quiet a bit of time befriending Kumajiro who's real name he finally discovered. The polar bear was quite protective of Canada and Russia decided he would need to be the bears comrade if he wished for Canada to remain his.

Finally the day of the meeting and Canada's birthday arrived. Russia who'd been plotting sense he figured it out was the first to wake at promptly 4:10 in the morning. He snuck into Canada's room and after admiring the warmness of the red and wood room not to mention how cute his friend looked, finally disarmed (smashed with his pipe after he could not figure out how it worked) Canada's alarm clock. As it turns out Canada was a very heavy sleeper so Russia was pleased. After words the larger nation crept into his room and pulled out the two gives he'd managed to buy and hide the previous day. Slipping down stairs Russia watered the garden, cleaned, and finally began making pancakes (after finding Canada's recipe). Not to long after he had begun making the pancakes did Kumajiro come down stairs and begin demanding food. But Russia ignored the bear and continued on his mission to make the perfect pancakes for his friend...

_~ P.O.V CHANGE ~_

Canada awoke to the sound of yelling and swearing in Russian. Yawning and rubbing his eyes Canada sat up and grabbed his glasses before looking over at his alarm clock. Canada's bright purple eyes widened as he saw his clock smashed and broken. Quickly he began to grope for his phone which he found under his pillow. The first thing Canada noted was that it was 7:25 in the morning when he should have woken up at 5:00 in order to drive himself and Russia to the conference. With panic growing Canada rolled out of bed and threw on the suit he'd layed out the previous evening before launching himself downstairs and into the kitchen.

"RUSSIA WE HAVE TO G-"

Canada froze as he burst into the kitchen. The scene in front of him causing him to simply stare. There was flour EVERYWHERE, a giant stack of pancakes on a plate, Russia standing by the stove trying to flip a pancake all the while scolding Kumajiro who was growling and hanging by Russia's shit sleeve, dangling in the air.

"Kumajiro continue to growl and you shall not be given a single pancake- Oh good morning comrade Canada! Happy birthday! I am sorry about the flour... Your bear is not very patient and we may have gotten into a disagreement causing the bag to sort of... Well it exploded."

Canada simply stood there several emotions coursing through him. He wanted to cry, in joy mind you for having someone celebrate his birthday for trying to surprise him (Even if they destroyed his alarm clock) but he also wanted to laugh. Finally Canada laughed and walked into the kitchen to help pry Kuma off of his friends sleeve. After words Canada helped clean up the flour and while Canada went up to change from his now flour covered suit, Russia divided the pancakes. When Canada came down in a ridiculously baggy t-shirt and jeans he was pleased to see Russia sitting at the table waiting for him to join. Smiling Canada walked over and sat down and the two began to eat in a peaceful silence.

"You... You broke my alarm and made us both miss the meeting?"

"It was comrade Canada's birthday... I was not going to let him be sad."

Canada smiled at this and tears once again threatened to fall but Canada was to happy to cry and to think about all the sadness that normally plagued this day. He was happy truly and purely.

"I also got comrade Canada gifts... So hurry and eat I am very eager to give them to him."

Canada's eyes widened and he only stared at Russia. He was so in shock that he obeyed Russia and finished his food in haste. Finally Russia put away the dishes and opened one of the cabinets where he fished out a gift bag and handed it to Canada silently. Canada stared at the present and looked at Russia as if asking permission the older nation only chuckled and smiled encouragingly. Canada slowly pulled away the plastic bow and opened the bright red gift bag before peering inside and pulling out it's contents. The first thing he pulled out was a bottle. Blinking Canada read the label and could not hold back a smile when he saw that it was maple flavored vodka. Looking at Russia the other nation only smirked and nodded for Canada to keep looking. Canada smiled and set down the bottle before reaching in and this time pulling out a small brown bear with a red ribbon on its neck. Canada laughed and hugged the bear close thanking Russia. Kumajiro eyed the brown version of himself warily but only observed. Canada reached in the bag once more and pulled out a scarf. One very similar to the one Russia always wore but it was red. Canada looked at Russia as he felt the soft material.

"Russia... This scarf is almost just like yours... Did you?"

"Da... I made it for comrade Canada..."

Russia flushed and hid his face slightly with his scarf. He looked away from the canadian and tried to concentrate on something else.

"My sister made my scarf... And after she left I found her materials and begun to learn... So last night I made you one... Do you not like it?"

Russia glanced up at Canada and his eyes widened the red scarf was already wrapped around his friends neck and Canada was smiling brightly. He got off of his chair stood and practically tackled Russia.

"It's the best gift I have ever gotten... Thank you Russia."

Russia only smiled at this and hugged his friend back. The rest of Canada's birthday was spent not worrying about the meeting. Both nations left there phones in there rooms and headed into the city where they watched the parade. After the parade there were festivities all over the city and the duo (plus Kuma) went everywhere. They watched a free concert where Russia pulled Canada into a dance whether he liked it or not. They participated in a relay race where they got second place. Russia participated in a pie eating contest where he got sorely beaten much to his disappointment. Finally as the day began to wind down Russia and Canada decided they would get there picture taken together with poor Kuma trapped in the middle. The two of them happily got a copy of the photo each before they settled down for the last event of the night which was fireworks.

"Hey Russia?"

"Hm? What is it comrade?"

"My name is Matthew..."

Canada saw Russia freeze and look at him with appraising eyes. It was known between all nations that human names were something only shared between the closest of people. Normally only lovers, or family knew your name and if it was given to a friend it was because you normally were close for several decades. And here Canada had just shared his most precious secret with someone he'd only just become what could be called friends with.

"Matthew? Hmmm In Russian it would be Matvey... Is it fine if I call you Matvey?"

Canada giggled and nodded with a happy. "Da!"

"Well then Matvey... I am Ivan."

Canada smiled and pulled the scarf Ivan had given him closer around himself. Maybe this was the best birthday he'd ever even had?

"Hey Matvey?"

"Oui, Ivan?"

"Thank you for trusting me with your name... It will be my most prized possession."

Canada smiled brighter and buried his face deeper into the scarf breathing in the scent of vodka and wood. Yes, definitely the best. But little did Canada know that Russia was thinking something very similar to him as they watched the fireworks in silent awe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.**

**Thanks for all the review guys there so sweet and there helping me get better at writing this story~**

**Oh and a few of you have given me suggestions on what to do next... Do not worry I will take them into consideration for later chapters it will be brilliant! **

* * *

**FINDING CANADA**

Chapter 6

* * *

Russia returned home a week later. He frowned all the way home only smiling when memories of his week returned. Late at night on Canada day Russia was called by his sisters who told him about how the meeting had gone. Luckily Belarus had explained to Ukraine where Russia was or she would have been in a panic. Of course then both sisters interviewed him on why he had missed the meeting, Belarus because despite the fact she was now pursuing someone else was still rather possessive and Ukraine because she was curious and worried about her little brother. Soon July 4th rolled around and Russia and Canada went to America's birthday party. Luckily no one seemed to notice that they arrived and left together so they managed to avoid any drama that would ensue should America see his precious brother laughing to one of Russia's rather odd jokes.

After that the days went by the same until Russia had to leave. He spent his time helping Canada in his quickly growing garden and enjoying the nice weather. They even went to the pool where Russia performed a canon ball that nearly drowned the other northern nation. But they enjoyed each others company and Canada even taught Russia how to use Skype, so that they might talk when he finally returned home. Russia was pleased at there fast growing friendship and at Canada so quickly opening up to him despite what Russia was sure the shy nation had heard of him. But Canada seemed to dismiss any thoughts Russia had that he feared him and Russia was pleased in trusting in someone for the first time in a long time. Aside from the regular afternoon routine mornings and nights were always new for both of them. Sometimes one of them would stay up late performing country work and therefor the other would wake up before them and make a popular dish from the others country. Of course when Russia was the first to rise he soon discovered he had to try and get through Canada's bear Kumajirou. Although Canada trusted Russia the bear did not and seemed determined to protect his owner... And that meant sassing and biting Russia each opportunity he got. Russia had been shocked the first time the bear spoke but then he remembered that he had General Winter so why should a talking midget polar bear be any weirder? After a few days though Russia finally made a truce with the bear... Kumajirou would not bite him and in exchange Russia would sneak him food and help him if ever America came around... To be honest Russia was pleased that he had an ally agaisnt his best friends brother.

Russia smiled as he remembered each day with golden fondness only breaking from his thoughts as he heard the pilot announce they would be landing. Russia frowned as they descended as the feeling was always an unpleasant one. But soon it was over and Russia got off the plane got his luggage and finally got into a car and got home. Despite missing the warmth of Canada, Russia would admit he was happy to be at home. Soon he had everything put away and he was pulling out his laptop in order to tell Canada he was home. He HAD promised him after all that they would Skype often. Russia of course knew why the smaller nation had asked Russia to do this... He was afraid of being forgotten once more. So Russia of course had promised not to forgot and in order to prove this had agreed that they would chat every day. After setting up his computer Russia clicked the blue Skype icon and waited for everything to load, he had no idea if Canada would be online due to the difference in time zones but Russia still had hope. Sadly though Canada was not there... After staring at his screen for a few minutes the northern nation decided to rest, he left his computer on and open so that he would know if Canada came on he would hopefully awake. After closing the drapes Russia laid down and within a few minutes had fallen asleep.

Russia awoke to the sound of his computer alerting him to a message. Quickly sitting up Russia walked to his desk and looked over the messages. Canada of course was the one contacting him because Canada was his only contact. The Canadian was asking how his flight was, and if any polar bears had given him trouble. Russia smirked, Russia had told Canada about his trouble with bears and more specifically polar bears... This had turned into a full on inside joke where Canada teased Russia. Of course if any one teased Russia they could expect him to kill them... But oddly enough Russia realized Canada did not care for rumors and was a rather sassy and snappy individual once he got comfortable around you. Russia enjoyed sassy personality and for his bravery had decided NOT to kill the smaller nation but rather see just how sassy he could truly be. Russia sent a quick reply ensuring the smaller nation that his flight was fine and that he got home alright, and soon after the formalities were over the two began to simply chat about whatever topic came up. Sadly one of the mundane topics happened to be the world meetings, though at first they were rather tame with there deliberations they soon began to become rather silly about how the meetings progressed and each nations reaction to even the smallest things. Russia learned that despite being polite the Canadian had a very brash opinion on the other nations. Not that Russia minded this considering he disliked most people so it was somewhat amusing having someone to poke fun with him.

Soon this became a new routine for Russia and Canada. They would spend there days doing there own thing alone but at least once a day when the strange time zones would allow they would Skype sometimes with video sometimes not. This became Russia favorite time of day as he discovered more about his friend, not only his history but his personality and that his first shy and quiet personality was quite far from the truth as soon as he felt settled. Canada also learned much about Russia during these periods of time and despite the fact that neither of them would dare to admit they anticipated there chats... They did. One day after one of there conversations Russia felt exceedingly pleased with himself for having embarrassed Canada, and feeling successful he decided to allow himself a little bit of Vodka before he got back to work. So Russia headed down the stairs with a smirk plastered onto his features, he was so pleased in fact that he did not notice how his house had dropped in temperature and that the wood that normally gave his home a warm feeling looked dark and frozen in fact everything looked and felt frozen.

Grabbing a shot glass from one of the wooden cabinets Russia suddenly froze as he felt a unearthly chill run up his spine. Russia's smile was soon replaced by a fake one that normally predicted he would soon be pulling out his pipe. But instead the northern nation simply grabbed a second shot glass and a good bottle of vodka. General Winter and Russia had formed a strange and twisted truce as it happened. While he would still plague Russia's lands with cold snow that kept away all invaders the General no longer tortured Russia instead they would sit and drink together once and awhile, and during the well deserved summer months the General would sit in Russia's house allowing mother nature to temporarily be free of him. Russia poured some vodka into the shot glasses and slid the vodka toward the general.

"I haven't seen you around lately... General... You must have been busy with something, da?" Russia tried to make the question seem harmless when really he was rather curious on where the wintery ghost had been spending his time.

The general smirked and drank down the vodka. "I went on a little vacation to your friend Canada's."

Russia nearly spit out his drink as he lifted his eye to stare into the cold emty ones of General Winters. How did he find out about Canada? Had he hurt him? No it was impossible... He had spoken to Canada several times and the other nation was in perfect health wearing t-shirts and shorts as he talked about the harsh sun and the sunflowers progress. Russia's eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared down the general his eyes giving away all his questions and he was expecting the general to answer whether he gave it up willingly or not.

"Calm yourself... I've known little Canada for longer then you have... Besides I really just went to visit his people farther up north." The general smirked and grabbed the bottle of vodka pouring himself another glass.

Russia frowned at this feeling confused. All Russia's life the general had been there torturing him... How would the general know Canada... And why was he talking like a proud father? "How do you know Matvey?"

"Matvey? Ha! It seems little Canada trusts you... He always has been a trusting individual... Tell me Russia... Canada is a northern nation isn't he?" Russia found himself nodding despite himself. "He's one of the only other nations with purple in his eyes... Isn't he? He's a strong nation, large and strong. The SECOND biggest if I am correct?" Russia nodded again his brain trying to understand where it was going. "Tell me Russia how is it you think that the sunflower of the north has never been claimed? Do you know? Sure he was a colony but as he grew he managed to gain and keep independence without having to raise a finger... And the few times he has fought they say it was terrifying and mesmerizing... Tell me Russia... Where and how did little innocent Canada get to be so strong so as to keep his brother and everyone out of his land? Surely it's not his military as it's quite small..."

Suddenly it made sense. Canada... Canada was like Russia a land locked in cold... A land marked by General Winter... A land hardened so that no matter how few or many battles it had seen it was stronger then all it's opponents. "You fostered Canada... Like you did with me?" Russia felt anger brewing... Had General Winter tormented Canada like he had Russia?

"Yes... Yes I fostered him... Even when he was a colony! I managed to sneak and see him... His purity charmed me... He is my favorite and just like you he has never forgotten me where other northern nations have... I trained Canada of course he was much to small for quite some time but when he did grow he became a power to be messed with... Oddly enough though he never pursued more, land and power... Hence why he is my favorite...Tell me Russia sense you seem to have befriended him... Has he not captured you yet? Captured you with his purity and yet his wild strength?" General Winter pored himself another glass and drank it quickly all the while keeping his eyes locked on Russia.

Russia grabbed the vodka and pored himself a shot. It seemed his friend was more then what Russia assumed... He assumed that Canada was weak and defenseless... But it was true... He'd seen the northern sunflower fight before... And it was frightening... He was wild indeed yet he looked so bland. Russia smiled. While at first he felt that Canada would be a simple friend he could go to whenever he wanted something he know saw his evaluation was wrong... There was more to Canada... Much more.

"General... When I first befriended Matvey... He had just snapped so to say... If he is so strong why then does he hide it and why did he run off?" Russia looked up at the general who's eyes had never left him. If the General knew so much then of course Ivan was going to exploit that!

"... Canada had never been good with anger... He knows he's strong so he often only uses this strength in self defense or other things like hockey... But when he snaps small things... He feels bad... When he feels bad he often doesn't know how to handle it and hides... He's been this way sense he was young and actually has many houses and places all over his country where if it's bad enough he will flee too... Over the years he's sold some of them now he only has the one... But still it is in his nature to flee when he is sad or feels he's done wrong..." Winter took another shot of vodka as he eyed Russia.

Russia on the other hand ignored Winter's gaze in favor of mulling over this knew information. With Canada catching his attention know more then before Russia was determined to know the smaller nation... And maybe... Maybe if General Winter was telling the truth... If Canada was as amazing as he seemed and as strong... Maybe Russia would no longer have to spend his winters in total solitude... Maybe Canada was what he needed as a friend to keep warm? Russia smiled... A friend... The thought seemed so foreign after all this time alone... But it warmed him more then the vodka ever could. Russia took another shot and turned to face General Winter once more before asking another question...

And another... And another...

* * *

**Thank you for ALL! The reviews and Favs... Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Also sorry for the delay I've kinda been depressed lately and when I am I cannot write! Also I started an ask blog on Tumblr for RusCan sooo I've been a LITTLE side tracted... If you wanna check it out it's Ask-Gakuen-RusCan it's super fluffy and cute so you guys SHOULD like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Sorry for the wait guys I've been super busy this summer between the RusCan ask blog and my bad breakup.**

**But here's the next chapter. **

**Hope it's up to standards. Thanks for the all support by the way.**

**FINDING CANADA**

Chapter 7

* * *

Several months had passed sense Russia and Canada's friendship was forged. They had dealt with fights and much more and yet each time there friendship seemed to reach an end the two would find themselves alone and one would go find the other and apologies. During this time more and more people had become aware of there friendship. While initially Russia's sisters knew the news spread past them and found it's way to other nations luckily none of which who would go around telling Canada's family. The Baltic's had found out during one of there routine visits to Russia's house when they noticed he was drinking less and was not threatening them, he even acted dare they say friendly? Getting curious they followed him until they noticed a pattern that involved a certain blonde Canadian. Finland and Sweden found out when they invited Canada to visit them. The 3 nations had good relations and so it wasn't uncommon for them to invite one another for visits. But Finland and Sweden soon noticed routine that involved Canada locking himself in the guest bedroom for a few hours every afternoon. After a little snooping out of concern for the blonde they found him talking to Russia who seemed oddly friendly and pleasant. From those who found out others heard the news though luckily the news did not spread far only enough so that soon Russia and Canada found themselves making new friends and being invited to other countries together for events. Everyone wanted to meet the nicer Russia and the now much more visible Canada...

Canada awoke to the blaring noise of what could only be his alarm clock. Lifting his head to let out a groan he smacked his alarm clock roughly making it go silent. Smirking pleased with the silence that now filled the air the blonde sat up and rubbed his head trying to work away the slight head ache he found himself with most every morning he was awoken by the sound of his alarm. This week found Canada in Paris France for one of the world meetings. He had come several days early to spend time with France and they were a lovely few days. France spoiled Canada rotten and Canada enjoyed it. Even after the world meeting he planned to stay awhile. It had been much to long sense he had gotten to spend some time with his Papa.

Slipping out of bed and cringing slightly when his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor Canada quickly made his way over to the closet and picked out an outfit. Canada had always had a room reserved for him in France's home. Of course France kept it clean which Canada was grateful for but he was happy and felt at home here. Looking around Canada smiled at the warmness of the room. The walls were a lovely shade of blue and the room had many shades of bright and warm wood. The windows were somewhat old fashioned but they added a feeling of being home. Canada set his clothes on the bed and rubbed Kuma's head to rouse him a little. Today was the first day of the meeting that would last at least a week but for once Canada did not mind. Canada slipped out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, he knew France had probably been awake for awhile and was probably still in his room trying to work up the courage to move. Canada giggled a little remembering how much trouble France has always had getting out of bed. Canada closed the bathroom door and took a refreshing shower before brushing his hair and walking back to his room to finally get dressed. And despite the time he wasted France had only just gotten into the bathroom. So Canada decided to head downstairs and start on breakfast.

When France finally came down Canada had finished making an omelet and some bacon. He set the food on two plates and set one down in his spot and one in France's. France grinned and hugged him kissing his cheek and thanking him before sitting down. The two ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished France did the dishes and Canada went upstairs to get his things. He decided to leave Kuma at home knowing that the polar bear would not want to sit through the first day of a meeting as they were always the most chaotic. Canada checked his briefcase twice before finally heading downstairs to find Francis waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his keys ready. Canada smiled and rolled his eyes before following France out the door and to his car. The ride to the meeting was much more eventful then breakfast, there was the radio which France ensured was blasting a very French station and the father son duo were both trying to sing to it the loudest. There was France pointing out some very voluptuous woman and some men he thought were not bad either and Canada knew he was doing it to see his reaction but even still he could not help the blush that crawled onto his cheeks.

After what seemed like an eternity the pair made it to the meeting and Canada nearly bolted out of the car but he knew France would be dramatic if he did and say something along the lines of: 'Do you wish to escape you Papa so badly?'. So Canada passed himself and followed France into the building watching amused as he flirted some of the shyer nations just to annoy them. When they got to the conference room they saw that already a few nations had arrived. Canada smiled and walked off to start talking with Finland and Sweden he knew that with England already present France would be having a field day. Canada smiled as he struck up a conversation with Finland, but soon the room filled up with the other nations as they all arrived. The last one into the room was Russia and Canada felt slightly disappointed he had no time to talk to him but he was pleased because he normally sat next to the larger northern nation now.

Canada bid farewell to Finland and went to sit down only to find a pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a hug. Canada's bright purple eyes widened as he squirmed and turned his head to find the attacker to be non-other then his brother. Canada blinked and smiled at America confused by the sudden hug. Sense he begun hanging around Russia he had noticed that more and more people were able to see him though he did not know why and while America had always been able to see him if he tried the instances of this occurring had gone up significantly.

"Hello America... Why the hug?" Canada smiled as he spoke and tried not to show his discomfort of having people staring at them confused.

"What bro? HAHA! I'm your big brother! Course I can hug you! It feels like we haven't hung out in FOREVER! You should totally come sit next to ME today!" America's voice was just as loud and piercing as always but Canada smiled anyway trying to ignore the glare Canada was sure America was sending Russia.

"I'm not sure Ameri-" Canada found himself cut off before he could finish.

"NON-SENSE! Your MY bro you can totally sit next to me!" And with that Canada found himself being dragged away and toward the front end of the table where he would be forced to endure America yelling all meeting long.

The meeting dragged on with the occasional fight and argument but they somehow managed to get to lunch. Canada managed to talk to Russia who asked him how he was doing. Canada only smiled in response. Russia knew Canada did not enjoy sitting next to America because he seemed to shrink into the background so he pat his friend on the shoulder and they talking about Canada and Frances plans for after the meeting which seemed to lighten the Canadian's mood. When Lunch was over the meeting resumed with many more arguments before finally it was over. Canada bid farewell to his brother and friends before once again following France as they left the building. He was not sure where they would go now but France seemed to have an idea in mind.

Around dinner time Canada found himself once again leaving France's home. France had apparently made them dinner reservations or something but either way Canada had dressed in a pair of his better clothes which consisted on light brown pants a a white dress shirt and a blue vest before finally allowing his papa to drag him down the street. When they arrived Canada discovered they were meeting Prussia and Spain of course Spain had also brought Romano but Canada was still somewhat confused that his father had not told him this earlier. Shrugging it off as France being forgetful the group entered the restaurant and were soon seated. Canada and Romano talked just as they did when they were younger and the Bad Touch Trio joked. They soon ordered and settled down the initial excitement of meeting up wearing down and the conversation soon including everyone making it comfortable for all.

As there meals were placed down Canada smiled and soon began to eat until he noticed a party of nations walking in for there own meal. But not just any nations Russia and his sisters. Skilled in silent communication the two northern nations spotted one another. Both were surprised so they knew this was not planned and Russia knowing France did not know of there friendship acted as though he did not notice the blonde.

"Kesese! Birdie whatcha looking at?" Prussia's loud voice cut into Canada thoughts. The blonde put on a polite smile.

"I just noticed and his sisters are eating here too... It's surprising is all..." Canada knew his calm reply was enough to convince everyone... Everyone but France who gave Canada a smirk.

**~ P.O.V CHANGE ~**

Russia was surprised to see Canada at the restaurant but he hid it well, while his sisters knew of there friendship he did not want them to tease him or for anyone else to notice. He and Canada had made a packed to avoid there friendship being discovered by Canada's family. It wasn't for any other reason then the pair knew they would both blow the whole thing out of proportion and cause issues for all of them. He met eyes with the blonde only long enough for the two to exchange a silent greeting a surprise at the other ones presence and the acknowledgement that for the evening they would act like nothing more then distant acquaintances.

Russia seated both of his sisters before finally sitting down themselves. The 3 of them caught one another up on things going on in there personal lives. Belarus mentioned that Canada's tips were proving useful and soon she would get what she desired... Ukraine talked about how she was remodeling the house and it looked much better. And Russia filled his sisters in on all there questions about he and Canada's friendship. They ordered and soon the food arrived, the conversation dimmed down as they ate happily though Ivan would never admit that the French cooked decently. As the evening continued Russia found himself distracted by his friend Canada. He was surprised to see the blonde here but then again that was what you get for asking France for advice on where to go eat in the city of lights. But what was really distracting him was seeing him interact with France and his friends. Canada had told Russia of his friendship with Romano so that did not bother him what did bother him was that Canada never spoke of his friendship with Prussia.

Now if you asked Russia he would tell you he would NEVER get jealous. Jealousy was a weak emotion and while he might admit to allowing weak emotions to be felt when he was with Canada he would say that was because Canada could be trusted to not abuse those weak emotions. But jealousy... Jealousy was fickle. So Russia was certainly not jealous of Prussia hugging his comrade and making him laugh, he was definitely not jealous that Prussia called his comrade 'Birdie', no way he was jealous of how Prussia made Canada blush. And if Russia had not been so pre-occupied glaring into the back of Prussia's head he would have noticed the smirk that had formed on France's lips when he noticed Russia's expression.

Finally Russia felt he could not stand watching his Matvey... His? No... well yes... In a way? Russia growled to himself annoyed with the way his thoughts seemed out to twist themselves up. So standing quickly and excusing himself the large nation fled to the bathroom unaware that a blonde was following him. Russia glared at himself in the mirror and splashed some cold water onto his face as he tried to erase any thoughts of Matvey preferring Prussia's company to his own.

"Honhonhon~ Jalous that ton's petit ami haz found another?" The laughter and thick french was enough to give Russia reason to believe it was France. And upon lifting his head for verification he found out he was right.

"I do not know what your talking about comrade." Ivan tried to fib and escape but France blocked the exit and gave a dangerous smile that made Ivan feel fear for the first time in a long time.

"No need to lie to MOI! I am ze country of love oui? I have known you and mon petit shou Matthieu have been friends for awhile now oui?" Upon hearing those words Russia paled. France knew? Did the others know then?

"Do not worry Angleterre and Amerique do not know... Nor do I intend to tell them... " Russia felt relieved but felt the need to ask.

"Comrade... You have not told them? Why?" Francis gave a dark smile that seemed almost predatory... Matthew had once told Ivan that Francis was very protective over his son... And Ivan now felt worried.

"You make Matthieu happy... And while I am sad zat mon fils has not told me about your friendship I can see his reasons why... But you have been friends for months and you have not hurt him... So I am ok with it." Ivan felt a small smile come to his lips as relief flooded over him.

"BUT." Ivan stiffened. "I need to know Russie... Do you like mon fils as a friend... Or does zat glare you keep giving Prussia each time he touches Matthieu mean something... More?" Ivan could feel hit rising onto his cheeks.

"Nyet. Me and Matvey are just friends... I was giving no glares." France smirked and Russia knew he could see past his lies... But what was Mathew to him? A friend? Yes but there was something else... Ivan shook it off with a growl.

"I see... Well I hope that is your final decision..." France inspected his nails and Russia narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean France?" Ivan glared but France only smiled and continued looking at his nails.

"I'm saying zat even though Prussia has his own... Involvements if things were to go sour he would run to Matthieu for help... Who knows what could happen to a heart broken Prussia around mon petit Matthieu... And being his friend if they became more then close friends I would allow it... Voila... There is also Cuba which I know is friends with Matthieu... His frere Amerique who has always just LOVED his little frere... There is Moi of course... I love mon fils but never would I deny him myself... Let's see... There is Netherlands who by what I hear gives Matthieu flowers every year... And I'm sure zere are more... After all... Russie... You do not think your the first to see Matthieu do you? While many might forget him... Zey are also bound to remember him... And who knows? Oui?"

Russia stared at France hiding his horror. It was true... While he was the one who saw Canada day to day without fail... Others had of course seen him before also... Despite how selfish Russia felt for thinking it... He preferred Canada invisible. Letting out the breath he'd been holding Russia opened his mouth to respond but found instead that France had already gone. Russia was not sure how he felt for Canada... Or how Canada felt for him... But what he did remind himself was that today was a test... If Canada still sought him out after this he would let go of the thought that Canada had to be invisible to care for him... If Canada forgot of him... Then well Russia wasn't sure what then. Turning off the tap Russia left the bathroom and rejoined his sisters who had ordered dessert... He noticed that Canada had left and so he forced himself to calm down as he ate and resumed chatting to his sisters refusing to let his insecurities and madly circling questions show on his face.

* * *

**So hope that please everyone.**

**I tried ok.**

**My writers block is only just subsiding.**

**And next time the meddling France will speak to Canada.**


End file.
